For the Sake of Love
by EternallyDrowning
Summary: Gaara, a troubled boy, falls for a girl. Add annoying siblings, a bunch of fan girls, and a jealous wizard and it means trouble. Welcome to Gaara's nightmare.
1. You're Going

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Notes:__ Nao's name is pronounced like the word now._

_When I chibify people in this story, think of Ginji from _Get Backers_ to base the characters on. It will help if you have a hard time imagining it._

'_thoughts'_

"EXTREME SHOUTING!!!"

"Regular text"

_Enjoy._

For the Sake of Love

Chapter One

"_You're Going"_

"You can't make me! You can't make me! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" Kankurou screeched moving his legs with amazing speed trying to get away from the demon behind him.

'_Haha, there's no way she can catch me'_

"Wanna bet?" came an eerie voice from behind. With this, Kankurou's legs moved even faster.

'_Must get away'_

"Kankurou…you're not moving." she stated bluntly. He froze and looked down. Indeed, he had not moved an inch. The terrible fire breathing dragon had him caught by the back of his sweater.

"Who's a terrible fire breathing dragon!" she bellowed with eyes ablaze while hell fire spread around her.

'_Crap! I was thinking out loud!'_

Kankurou pouted and cranked his head behind to see his 'hoped-not-to-be-last-sight'

"Hehehe…" he laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Gomen, Temari…chan." He said trying to get on her good side. Temari's vein popped as she clenched her fists.

"Kankurou…" she hissed venom dripping from her lips. "DIE!!!" Temari's all powerful clenched hand bolted down on his cranium. The victim crouched down and caressed the top of his nearly shattered skull. He slowly pivoted his now chibified self over to look at Temari.

Temari-san is so mean." He pouted crying anime tears. He immediately regretted what he said and bolted toward the door to get away from…

"Terribly horrifying mutilating KICK!"

"Ayaaa!" chibi Kankurou wailed holding his sore behind with his hands as he sailed like a football toward the field goal/door.

"Oia…" was all he sounded as he smacked into the closed door and slid back to the floor, eyes spinning.

"Hell! Yeah!" Temari congratulated with a fist pump while lowering her gold medal kicking foot. She skipped over to her brother with a bright happy innocent childlike smile that rivaled in brilliance against Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee.

She bent down and picked up her nearly unconscious, drooling, spiral eyed, foot tall, chibi brother by the collar and started to drag him out the door. Kankurou realized what was going on and did what he thought would help.

"Onegai! Karasu Crow-kun, Black Ant Kuroari-kun, Salamander Sanshouuo-kun…TASUKETE!" he cried out with anime tears pouring out of his pleading eyes. His short chibified excuse of hands reached out toward the far back corner of the room where his three unmoving puppets sat. "Onegai! Your master needs you!" he blubbered, barely understandable.

With those words Temari slammed the door behind him and made her way to her shiny silver convertible, crying brother in hand.

-

-

-

"Buckle up Kankurou." Temari ordered. He obeyed his sister and turned his torso and stretched up with fingerless chibi hands to reach the seatbelt before sliding the restraint across himself and clicking it in place. He looked down still pouting with his hands fiddling in his lap.

"Ne, Kankurou, why don't you want to go to this family reunion?" Temari finally asked, breaking the silence, as she kept her eyes glued to the road. He tilted his head toward his sister. "It would hurt Nao's feelings if you didn't show up." she continued.

Kankurou still looked at her. "I know that, demo, last time we went to a gathering at Nao's house I was dressed like a doll…and a baby, beaten up by Nao's little cousin, hoarded by fan-girls , and given the death glare by Gaara." he said modestly while counting the occurrences off on his fingers…ahem…chibified fingers. ( Chibies don't have fingers…do they? ) "Oh yeah, and I was nearly drowned to death in a pool of St. Bernard slobber." he said with a shudder.

"Stop lying!" Temari snapped, "You were not hoarded by fan-girls."

"I could've"

"No way."

"It could happen!"

"Could not!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"But that still leaves five bad experiences."

Temari sighed. Her brother could be rather irritating.

"Ne, Temari…" Kankurou said, who had decided to unchibify himself. "Why are we driving fifteen minutes to go to Nao's family reunion when we aren't even family." came the irritatingly true question. Temari sighed yet again for have to explain this whole situation over again.

Both siblings decided to stare at the road, or in Kankurou's case, try to count the quickly passing yellow lines. He soon though, he already started getting a bad headache.

Temari took a deep breath. "Alright." she started. "Nao is a very good friend, well _my _very goodfriend, anyways, she and her husband oh-what's-his-name have just adopted a daughter and decided to hold a family reunion so everyone would get to meet her."

"Okay, but why are _we_ going to _their _family reunion?" said a very confused and very annoyed Kankurou.

Temari looked shocked. "Well we can't just leaver her there with all of those nutcases." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well were we invited?" he questioned as his vein popped.

"Yes, we were." Temari announced in a very 'matter-of-factly' manor.

"So she did invite us then. Where are the invitations?"

"I don't have one. It was an over the phone 'please come' notice."

You're saying Nao said _please_ come?"

"No, she didn't say _please_ come."

"So what did she say then?"

" 'Temari! You and your brothers better have your asses over here this Saturday before noon! Don't you dare leave me alone with those nutcases! If you don't show up, I assure you, I will _never _bring any cookies over to you guys again!' she said." Temari impersonated.

She glanced at her brother quickly to see a look of utter shock and horror painting his face.

"…no…_cookies_!" he muttered mortified. He was quiet for a full three minutes. Temari was shocked. _'He actually shut up! Hehe, now I know his weakness is cookies'_

"Kankurou was still stuck in shock as he glanced out the window at the passing houses and mansions. The car slowly came to a stop…well it would have except for Temari slammed on the break.

"Ow!" the boy said with his face plastered against the dashboard. He peeled himself off like a piece of tape and looked angrily at Temari.

"Don't blame me! It was the damned monkey's fault!" she defended.

Kankurou's vein popped.

"Sure, there is a monkey that happened to…" Just then a spider monkey jumped on his lap, then let's just say it…um…relieved itself. Kankurou's face turned beat red from anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell?" Kankurou roared. He glared at Temari, who was laughing. She held up her hands to prove her innocence.

"Hey, _snicker, _don't look at me,_ gasp,_ I was lying, _giggle, _about the whole monkey, _snort, _thing!" she laughed hysterically.

"Now it's gonna look like I pissed my pants!" he yelled. He started to pout as droplets of tears welled in the rims of his eyes.

_Poof!_

He chibified.

"Temari-neesan, why? Why did I have to get peed on by the spawn of Satan?" he blubbered. Temari looked at him shocked.

"Gaara peed on you?" she asked horrified.

"Not Gaara, you dumb cow! The monkey! IT WAS THE MONKEY, I SAY!!!" came the angry bellowing of the almost six foot tall unchibified Kankurou.

"Fat…cow…" Temari hissed out, her entire body shaking in rage.

"Now, now Temari…" the guilty brother pleaded to the incoming death sentence. "You know what happens to people who kill people…especially those who kill their brothers."

Temari swiped at him.

_Poof!_

"Someone…anyone…Tasukete!" chibi Kankurou wailed while running down the street.

INSTANT REPLAY

Temari swiped at him.

_Poof!_

Kankurou shrank to his chibi self just as Temari's fist was about to land and kill him. "Aiiiyyyaaaa!" he wailed. In a whirl of chibi colors he unbuckled, opened the door, closed it, and started running down the street.

END OF INSTANT REPLAY

"Kankurou you BAKA! Prepare to die!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!"

"I'm too young to die!"

Let me remind all readers of something. Kankurou has been chibified. Even though in doing so it saved him from Temari, chibi's are only able to run at a very slow pace with their arms flying as they wail. This is due to the fact that chibies have very, very short heights and almost no legs. In other words, Temari caught up.

"Kankurou!" screamed a crazed and blood thirsty Temari. Kankurou glanced around and jumped in freight.

"Temari-neesan, why do you have a sharp looking axe in your hands ready to slice?" he cried. Now anime tears were streaming down again. He moved his almost nonexistent legs faster trying to gain speed. Futile, yes, but he attempted none the less.

"DIE!" she screamed raising the axe for the death blow.

"Eek! Temari-neesan…onegai…yamete!" he pleaded crouched down with his arms covering his head. Temari froze, went into the thinking position, stood up staring at the axe, shrugged, and threw it backwards over her head.

Crash!

"My window!" cried the innocent man who owned the broken-by-axe window.

Kankurou hesitantly looked up.

"Temari-neesan! You do love your brother!" he sang joyfully running through a field of flowers and sparkles over to his giggling, happily smiling, and very beautiful, cookie carrying sister. He jumped into her arms as she swung him playfully around in circles.

"Temari! You forgive me! I'm so happy!" he cried tears of joy overflowing from his eyes.

"Of course, dear brother." she giggled.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" a random choir of angels sang.

Fireworks began to blow off in the heavens all in the shape of delicious cookies.

"Heaven!" Kankurou sighed at peace. He had been put down and was hugging his sister happily. "Ne, Temari-neesan, thank you for not cutting me up with that terribly scary looking axe!"

"Of course, dear brother, I couldn't slice you up with that axe, it would be over too quickly." Smiled Temari, a brilliant and blinding smile. "There wouldn't be enough of your bloody slaughter."

"Yes, there wouldn't be enough of my bloody sl-WHAT!" he screamed.

Kankurou's fantasy bubble popped.

"Temari-neesan?" he whimpered fearfully as he looked up at his glaring, venom dripping, demon of a sister. Chibi Kankurou unhugged his sister with tears of fear running down his face.

'_I don't wanna die'_

-

-

-

"Hyaaa!" Kankurou wailed truing to run away.

"Get back here!" Temari snarled as she threw a lasso around her brother and began to drag him over to her.

"I'm sorry!" 

"Nothing's going to save you now!"

Kankurou was forcibly being dragged to Temari as she pulled on the rope.

A light bulb went off.

"Temari, where's Gaara?" he asked.

Temari froze. A lone howling wind blew through her in her silence.

-

-

-

The two siblings raced back to the car. (Well okay, Kankurou was dragged, details, details)

Temari shoved a key into the lock on the trunk.

"Allioop!" she breathed while lifting the heavy trunk up.

Kankurou looked down, but was met by a death glare and a murderous aura.

There, in the trunk was a tied up, gagged, and handcuffed red haired death glare giving Gaara, in all of his glorifying pissed-off-ness.

END OF CHAPTER

It's a little weird, I know.

If anyone is wondering I have definitions:

Onegai please

Tasukete help me or save me

Chan ending like miss or something

Neesan sister

Ne sort of like the word hey

Baka idiot, moron, stupid

For the puppets names I said their meaning with them.

Please review…pouts with puppy eyes

Bye!

Runs away


	2. Nao chan

Oh no! Du du du dun!...cough, cough Oh yes! I'm back…with another chapter! Dun dun dun DUN!!!! Yes, me, and all of my insaneness are/is back! Behold the chibiness, the funniness, the weirdness, and the hilarious…ness!

Thought it was about time I updated this story. Lots of people reading…possibly, and lots of people reviewing…empty…wait…there's…gasp… ONE! Yays for me!

sniffs Arigato...wipes away tear Manialoll hearts Deidara. You're so sniffs kind!

Manialoll hearts Deidara-sama! You're so cool. Arigato gozaimasu!

I'll stop embarrassing you now.

To all readers either members or not…I think it is about time I introduce….The Wizard! ….possibly. I'm going to be evil that way.

So, enjoy!

* * *

"Temari!" screamed an ecstatic redheaded woman as she slammed the door open.

_Slow Motion_

"T…e…m…a…r…i…!" The door slowly started to swing open right in the path of Kankurou.

"N…O...O…!" He wailed as the door swiped and smashed his face sending his body flying to the ground.

_End of Slow Motion_

Kankurou looked up from his grass chair. "Oi, Nao-chan! I just want to say that this is absolutely positively…"

"Hurry up Tenten!" giggled a blonde haired bikini wearing goddess to another brown haired bikini wearing angel. Both girls ran passed splashing water at each other smiling and…um…well…jiggling…as they went in front of Kankurou.

"All Temari's fault!" he announced.

"WHAT!" said sister screeched.

"Temari didn't want to come at all, but I knew it would hurt your feeling if she didn't so we were late because I had to catch Temari and kidnap her over here!" he took a deep breath from his long speech.

"What the hell are you-"

"Te ma ri…" came a demonic aura giving hiss. The perfect weather suddenly became grey and cold as a clap of loud thunder boomed in the sky.

Temari froze and looked terrified at her _friend_.

"N-N-N-N-Nao-chan…"

"Temari, you…you were supposed to be my friend. You were the only insane person I trusted. How could….how could…HOW COULD YOU!"

_Poof!_

"Temari-chan is so mean! You baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" wailed the now chibified Nao­-chan as she punched Temari weakly over the head again and again with amazing speed! In other words she was having a chibi-tantrum. (hehe, what a cool word!)

"Ow, Nao-chan…yamete!" Temari pleaded. She glared over at Kankurou, the cause of this misfortune. He smirked.

'_She could have told me this was going to be a pool party and I wouldn't have been such a hassle, jeez, so many beautiful girls in so little clothes…the possibilities are endless. I could even get a girlfriend!' _(Okay, that was a little...well, a lot…far fetched, but he's single, lonely, and desperate, he doesn't see the logic in the world anymore. Poor guy. He should stop wearing make-up cough, cough)

"Nao-chan you loser, knock it off. I brought my brothers like you asked."

Nao immediately stopped hitting Temari. "Even Gaara-niisama?" she squealed in delight as she clapped her hands childishly. Temari nodded once, and pointed behind her.

"Kah!" was the only sound that escaped Nao's jaw dropped lips. Her face looked a little like this O.O "Gaara-niisama! What did they do to you?" she cried tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the boy who was completely covered with rope from his neck down and had tape over his mouth. Temari had even dragged him behind her like a dead animal! "Gaara-niisama!"

Gaara made a muffled noise, meaning he was trying to talk, but it wasn't audible. It sounded a little like _ablurda_, but who knows, perhaps he is merely talking in captured hostage talk.

"Temari! How dare you tie up my Garra-niisama!" Nao wailed as she once again started to vigorously whap Temari on the head. Kankurou on the other hand was off in his paradise that equaled that of a heaven with cookies…swimsuit wearing females! His nose began to bleed.

Yes, no one was doing the one thing that actually mattered.

Realizing the misfortune that no one was untying him, Gaara got an extremely aggravated look on his face, as well as a look that said he was annoyed, and he also snuck a glare to Temari that screamed murder. Oh yes, Gaara was acting like usual, nothing new.

Gaara's vein popped.

'_All of them. They're all going to die. I'm going to kill them all'_

* * *

"Gaara-niisama!" called a delighted chibi Nao as she skipped over to her self-proclaimed little brother.

Gaara glared down at her chibified form. Childish emerald eyes gazed into his cold jade ones, indeed, Nao was pulling the world famous innocently-childish-act-that will-make-even-the-Grim Reaper-love-me pose. Gaara turned away from her gaze and sighed. Her unbeatable puppy-pout had been defeated without the slightest affect on him. Nao just tried even harder to get the full blasts of her gaze onto him. This woman was annoying.

His eyes looked out into the yard where he saw his older brother get a powerful well deserved kick to the groin when he tried to grab a blonde girl's ass.

Indeed. The world is full of idiots.

* * *

'_Something is climbing up my leg'_

Gaara swiveled his head to his hip, where the chibified Nao was slowly crawling her way up his thigh. He blinked.

'_This is very awkward'_

"Nao, what he hell do you think you're doing." was what Gaara had desperately wanted to say, but instead, if you were able to make out his muffled sounds, it would sound like "Ow, the bell pigeons are cooing." Or else it could have been interpreted as "Mow, wuf wa wuffwuff mamu thwariwuffered."

Nao stared at him.

_Gaara:_ Blink

_Nao:_ Blink

_Gaara:_ Vein popping and growling

_Nao:_ Smile

_Gaara:_ Sweat drop

_Nao:_ Determined look as she continues to climb Mt. Gaara

_Gaara:_ Mental slap

Finally after the long awkwardness of Nao climbing up his defenseless body, she was able to untie the ropes binding him and then she stopped at his neck and grabbed the tip of the duck-tape covering his mouth.

_Rip!_

**Inner Gaara**

_"OW! FUCK! GOD DAMMIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OW! SHIT! IT HURTS! OW! FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"_

"Ow." Gaara said bluntly. (What a brave, brave, little man. sniffs)

Kankurou limped over to stand behind his brother. (You should all know why he was limping, if not GO READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN!) He looked at his brother, and then at the mini figure known as Nao that was making her/its way down his chest. "Man Gaara, I didn't know you were that close to Nao." the older brother said with an amazed whistle.

Gaara's vein popped.

"Kankurou, as much as I would like to kill you right now in this public place, I can't…too many witnesses…but don't forget, brother, that where ever you go there is always going to be a shadow where monsters wait to rip you apart. And I will personally sick all of them on you. Do you understand?" Gaara hissed as he gave his older brother the full blast of his most murder intent filled glare.

Kankurou was almost starting to piss his pants, it looked like he did anyway…damn that monkey.

Instead Kankurou just nodded vigorously showing he understood that his younger brother would indeed sick monsters on him. It is a well known fact their family, that Gaara did not fear the monsters living in the shadows under his bed. In fact, he was good friends with the Boogieman. Anyone who was not killed by Gaara himself, would cry when he wreaked the horrors of children's nightmares on his victims. He was truly a terrifying person.

Kankurou could remember all too well the day he saw the horrors his younger brother had befriended.

KANKUROU'S MEMORIES OF THE CREEPIEST DAY IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD INVOLVING GAARA, COOKIES, A TEDDY BEAR, AND THE BOOGIEMAN.

_Kankurou was not sure how old he was, all he knew was that Gaara was five years old…(_He couldn't do the math…one of the second greatest horrors to Kankurou. Anyway…) _It was a dark stormy night, and young Kankurou was walking to the bathroom when he heard strange voices coming from the room of his little brother. So, heading the advice of every horror movie ever made, he changed his course and walked over to the creepy room and slowly opened the door…and inside awaited…_

_"Would you like some more cookies Mr. Boogieman-san?" Gaara innocently asked. _

_"Yes, I would thank you." came the reply of a voice so eerie and cold, it could have belonged to the wind in a graveyard._

_Kankurou opened the door just a little bit more to see the companion talking to his brother. The very sight made his heart freeze. This sight, this man, this_ thing _talking to his brother was so absolutely horrifying, that it cannot be explained because the very memory has been modified inside his mind so he would never again have to face the horror of what he saw that night. He opened the door even more…for some odd reason._

_"You know Mr. Boogieman-san, I have an older brother and sister who bug me very much. Would you like me to wake them up so they believe you're real?"_

_"I would like that very much, perhaps I could even have them for dinner. I believe there is no dinner as nice as one with terrified non-believers of the monsters from the dark." laughed the raspy voice. Kankurou gulped. He knew what the _thing_ meant._

_"Really? I always wished that they would go away forever. I hate them. They did something unforgivable." the young child hissed._

_"What did they do?" asked the terrifying shadow as it reached for a glass of milk._

_"They stole my cookies." mouthed the red haired boy, as if saying the words out loud was some king of taboo that would bring about the end of the world. Truly, it was an unspeakable act._

_The shadowy figure leaped up in outrage breaking the milk filled glass... "How dare they! I shall go kill them all right now as punishment for their actions. This cannot be forgiven, nor can they be shown mercy for their actions." _It_ snarled._

_"Yes, I have decided from that day that I would kill my siblings and fill them with so much fear that they will cower at the very thought of me. But…if I were to kill them, who would make me my cookies?" he stated childishly, yet cold, but the last part was filled with childish sobs and tears. Life without cookies was truly unbearable._

_"I understand, I will let them go, but say the word, and I shall appear to all those who appose you, and destroy them." said the calm figure._

_Gaara smiled one of his rare innocent childish smiles. "I would really like that. We are going to be great friends, Mr. Boogieman-san."_

_"But of course," _It_ said. "I and those who follow me will always be of services to you who have shown me the delight of your dark blood soaked soul, demonic goals, and gifts of delicious pastries." The thing handed Gaara something. "Here you go, future monster, this is a gift from those in the dark. It is made out of pure evil and will scare away any pure things coming your way. Take it, as a gift from the dark side. We will be waiting for you, and will watch over you from our place in the shadows._

_Gaara blinked. "I don't really know what you just said meant…but I will take it as a compliment." He giggled taking the incarnation of evil that was in the form of a teddy bear, and held it close to him. Already he had decided to love it forever. He then picked up the plate filled with goodness and held it up to his new found friend. "Here, have another cookie."_

_Kankurou slowly staggered away from the room once the _thing_ had returned to its home in the closet, and once his little brother was asleep. He made his way back to his waiting room. There was only one good thing that happened that night, Kankurou no longer had to go to the bathroom._

END OF KANKUROU'S TERRIFYING MEMORY IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD INVOLVING GAARA, COOKIES, A TEDDY BEAR, AND THE BOOGIEMAN

Kankurou snapped out of his memory. He looked at the back of Gaara's head, which he was standing behind. (He could have possibly been looking for the triple 6 somewhere on his brothers head, proving he was indeed the truest incarnate of evil, or maybe he just didn't have anywhere else to look. Who knows?)

* * *

'_That perverted woman'_

A deep growl erupted from within his throat, which was completely ignored by the chibified woman.

Nao was shimmying down Gaara again, this time she was down by his hip, just as he was about to protest in a fit of yells and violence, the most unthinkable thing happened. Nao's foot slipped and kicked him in his least-wanted-to-be-kicked-in place.

Instantly, as if by reflex, Gaara's elbow shot out backwards hitting Kankurou hard in the stomach. To make it worse, as Kankurou fell to his knees, Gaara's fist slammed down on his head with enough force to get the tilt of the earth to change.

Kankurou was crouched down cushioning his head with his arms. Gaara was gasping for air looking like he just got in a huge fight and released all of his fury instantaneously.

"Gaara, why did you hit me all of a sudden?" the older brother wailed as he looked up to see his younger brother gasping for air with his fist clenched.

"I'm not supposed to hit girls." was all he said in return to explain everything.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Final attack! Nao's Hidden Ninja Chibi kick!" battle cried the redheaded woman of doom. She soared up to Gaara's head in one powerful jump, (chibies are very short) and kicked Gaara on top of the head. Unfortunately for Nao, this kick had the power of a tap. Then she landed in a wave of chibi colors down on the floor, where she gracefully landed in a battle pose. "100 success rate of no survivors." she said eerily. She turned around pleased with herself to find…..O.O

Gaara was unfazed by her pathetic attack.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!" bawled the failure in an effort to wash away her disgrace.

Temari laughed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Temari? Where the hell have you been for the whole ¾ of this chapter?" Kankurou questioned. She stared at him as though he were incredibly stupid…er.

"I went to get a glass of lemonade you dumb ass! It's freaking hot out here!" the older sister bellowed.

Kankurou stared at her, then in high speed, made the thinking position.

"Now that you mention it, it's the middle of November, why is it 96 degrees outside?" he thought to himself.

Gaara just stood there acting…like himself.

"Oh, that's thanks to Ken-chan." Nao announced.

Everyone gawked at her.

She blinked.

"Ken Ozokura. The wizard. Ring any bells?"

Everyone else blinked.

She gawked.

Deep breath…"Ken Ozokura is a boy who can do magic and took me in, in my time of need because I wanted a pool party and it was in the middle of November so he made it 96 degrees outside so I would be satisfied, and in return I will "Owe him for the rest of my miserable little life" he says but I disagree because my life is not miserable and I decided that I am not going to pay him back because I invited him here so that means I already paid him back, not to mention the fact that he did it out of the goodness in his heart because he volunteered to help me and I didn't ask him to so I am free of any debt to that man, but I still think he is the coolest magic using person in this whole crappy world, except for Gaara-niisama because Gaara-niisama isn't crappy at all." Nao somehow said this all one breath before she started turning blue. "There I said it."

Nao fell to the floor.

"Hang in there! Nao-chan!" screamed Temari who was fanning an unconscious Nao with a hand held fan with a purple circle in the center of it.

"Women," Kankurou sighed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Gaara stared at him. "You seem to be doing fine."

Kankurou fell over.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Okay, people.

I know this probably wasn't as funny as the first chapter, sorry.

To all of those who read this story and were tired of waiting for another chapter, I would just like to say that this story is a pain in the ass to write.

Because it is a pain in _my_ ass to write, I won't be updating this until I have updated my Ghost Hunt story, which I haven't started a new chapter for yet, and my Colored World story…that no one has commented on…sniff

Read and review…PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cough, cough

Be proud I kept my word. I introduced The Wizard.

Those of you who can review but chose not too should be very afraid of my KITTY POWERS nya!

Oh, and also because I also know the Boogieman.

Seriously, he loves cookies.

Bye!


	3. The name is Kyoko

_Hello! We are back once AGAIN with me and all of my insaneness! Mwuhahahahaha! _

_Anyway newest chapter and what not, I would just like to say a quick thanks to __**Hyperchick772**__ for reviewing on my second chapter. That was really nice, and I know, when I reread what I wrote I laughed really hard myself…yes, authors can laugh at their own work…_

_It is awesome when people review. But I have a quick favor to ask all people reading this chapter. PLEASE (I'm begging, be honored, I don't like to beg) read my __Colored World__ and review. I vowed I wouldn't update it until I had 5 reviews, and I really want to because I personally think that chapter 3 of that story was one of the funniest ones I've ever made. PLEASE READ IT! I worked really hard on it, but only sara (one of the top three nicest people in the world) has reviewed, and I would also like to know what everyone else thinks, and even if you criticize and yell at me because you think it sucks, I still want reviews. Every review you make helps me become a better writer…great, now I sound like an adult…not cool. _

_Anyway, here's the new chapter._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Gaara's POV**_

Why am I here?

"Gaara-niisama!" screamed that annoying-as-hell redhead jumping all around and randomly glomping me. My head hurt with the start of a major migraine from that woman's screaming. Why does she call me nii-sama anyway? We're not even related, and if we're not related that makes her calling me nii-sama just…weird.

I sighed.

"We're going to have so much fun! I've been preparing for this party for three months now! I was so excited for her since she's getting to meet everyone that comes! She's got to be around here somewhere! I can't wait for you to meet her!" she continued to scream in a ranting fashion.

"Her?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Kyoko, my adoptive daughter." she squealed in happiness.

I froze.

Kyoko, that meant mirror didn't it?

Kyoko, Nao's adoptive daughter…a mirror…a mirror image of Nao.

I stare up at the chibi woman screaming on my shoulder.

I gulped.

This feeling that sweeps through me now, what is it?

Fear? No, it's got to be depression. It's just a huge wave of a sudden deep depression. What do I have to fear about the new girl?

"Gaara-niisama! Do you remember when you were still a little boy running around naked in the yard? Remember when I dressed you up as a doll and took a picture?" she giggled.

Mommy!

_**End of Gaara's POV

* * *

**_

After finally getting away from his siblings and a stalking redheaded chibi called Nao, Gaara made his way to the other side of the house, as far away from his insane family's eyes as he could possibly get.

He walked calmly, hands in the back pockets of his black pants. Anyone who looked at him would assume he was OCD and counting his steps, but the truth was Gaara actually had his eyes closed and was thinking of nothing in particular.

He continued his walking when…

"You've got some nerve you little brat!" a deep voice yelled.

Gaara looked up to see a little eight year old boy surrounded by some rather pissed off looking teenage guys. Changing his direction to the scene, he kept up his regular posture.

This might become interesting.

"Why do you guys have to act so tough? Jeez, picking on a poor innocent child like me! You just wait until my mamma finds out you were bullying me! You'll get a good scolding for sure!" the child squealed.

"What a scary tough guy. We better run away before his mommy finds out what we did!" laughed one of the older boys as he rammed his foot into the kid's side.

"Ahh!" yelped the child as he clutched his side from his spot on the ground.

That was it. Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth to protest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastards!" came the loud yelling that got every one of those losers attention.

Gaara gawked.

It wasn't he who yelled out at them but…

"If you so much as touch that little boy again I'm going to have to beat some sense into all of you!" continued the bellowing of the blonde haired girl.

"What was that you bitch? _You're_ going to beat _us_?" the teens burst out laughing, "The hell that's going to happen; a woman taking on a group of nine men? You're insane! Why don't you go back to the kitchen and make dinner for us while you daydream."

"Shut up you bastards!" she said blushing slightly.

Gaara just stood there watching, a look of amusement plastered onto his face. He already knew the outcome of this fight, no use getting involved now.

"Oh, and what was that about us not touching him again?" a brunette haired boy laughed. He sent his foot strait into the child again, this time in his stomach. "Now what was it you were going to do now?"

The boy was bawling now, a rib must have broken.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to regret that." She said in a monotonous tone.

"Hey where did she go?" asked the surprised ringleader.

"Above you, morons." Gaara sighed. All the members of the group looked up to see the blonde haired girl falling directly toward them from above, a dead serious look on her face.

"What the hel-" the kid didn't even get a chance to understand his position before her food slammed down onto his head. He fell unconscious to the ground. The young woman landed quickly on her feet before springing in the air again to spin-kick another member strait in the face. He was out cold too.

Gaara just continued to watch intently like he was at a movie theater, drinking a _Yoo-hoo _furiously.

"Bitch!" the ringleader said before he and the rest of the group charged at her. She easily dodged and landed a strong punch to the stomach of one, a knee to another, and a head slam on the bodies of the delinquents. She jumped out of the way of the leader's kick, then picked up one of the unconscious victims and hurled the body at the three others charging toward her, making all of them pinned to the ground.

Gaara continued to watch, this time munching casually away on his randomly acquired popcorn.

"Monster!" the last remaining boy screamed. He turned the other way from the girl and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him.

It was now the redheaded boy decided to help out.

He stood casually in front of the incoming man and gave his most powerful death glare.

The victim tried to slide to a halt.

"S-Sabuku no Gaara! Why are you-" his sentence was short lived as Gaara slammed a powerful punch into his face.

The ringleader fell to the ground.

"Hey, bastard! That one was mine!" protested the furious blonde.

Gaara stared in disbelief.

"I saw him first, he was my prey. How dare you interfere!" she continued.

Gaara's vein popped.

"What an annoying girl. That boy probably broke a rib because of you. You should have acted faster." he hissed.

She stared at the back of the redhead as he passed her, walking toward the boy on the ground, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Shut up! At least I go there! You just sat there and did nothing!"

The woman charged at him from behind ready to throw her most powerful punch at the back of his head.

"You're annoying." Gaara hissed again as he whipped his arm out at the exact moment she ran would run into it, directly hitting the girl in her stomach. She 'oomphed' and gagged for breath as she went half limp against his arm.

"You're cocky." He snapped completely ignoring the girl's coughing. "You've had no training in any form of martial arts, but because you could throw a few punches and land a few kicks you think you can take down anyone. What if I had been one of those delinquents, huh? Did you honestly think you could take down someone that's trained their whole life in martial arts? People like you just piss me off."

Blonde hair fell against his arm.

Gaara let his arms fall back to his side and began walking away.

"Wait!" she called chasing after him.

She grabbed hold of his hand.

Gaara looked at her with a glare…but it had no effect against the determination of the girl.

The blonde released his hand and blowed deeply, knees and hands on the ground, head down.

"Please make me your student and teach me the ways of martial arts!" she asked in her most sincere voice.

"What's you're name, girl." He asked boredly.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Kyouya."

Gaara stared at her.

"Kyoko you say?" he asked, raising a non-existant eyebrow, "What a stupid name." And with that, Gaara picked up the crying boy and walked away.

Kyoko stood up and watched him walk away, incredibly annoyed.

Little did they know, someone had seen the whole incident, and stared at the two figures with eyes that burned with a deep jealousy.

"Unforgivable."

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I can't believe I'm about to ask to enter the mouth of hell for an injured little boy I don't even know.

I sighed.

The little boy in my arms was clutching my tear soaked shirt tightly with his two clammy hands.

"You can stop crying, you're going to get treated now." I said calmly, or as calm as I could being I was still pissed off about this whole situation.

How the hell did I end up carrying the little kid anyway?

It's not like me.

Despite that fact here I am, walking up to the entrance of hell.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Immediately the door swung open revealing the devil herself.

"Gaara-niisama! What brings you here? You know you can always just walk right in, you don't have to knock." She clapped delightedly.

"No, I think I'd rather knock." I said, eye twitching. _'Like I would even want to come here, much less enter on my own free will, just because I had an invitation. This woman is crazy'_

Nao backed up so I could enter. Once I did she noticed the sniffing little boy in my arms.

"Gaara-niisama, what's wrong with the kid?" she asked concerned.

"Some kids beat him up, I think he broke a rib on the right side." I informed.

Nao is a nurse, and a very good one at that. She really wanted to be a doctor, and took the whole college course to learn everything, but when she saw the kids at the hospital, she decided to work with them, so she became a brilliant nurse that the whole country wants to hire.

"Oh, dear." Noa gently took the boy from my grasp and carried him to the back bedroom, where he would be treated.

I sighed in exhaustion. Being the good guy just wasn't my thing.

A few minutes later Nao returned.

"He's okay now, but he's sleeping. Thank you for bringing him to me Gaara, you were always such a good little boy." she said in her serious nurse tone.

Good boy? Who the hell does she think I am? Good boy. Ha! I laugh at the very thought.

Remind me. Why have I stuck around and not just walk home? Why do I even put up with Nao?

"As a thank you, Gaara, I'll give you a freshly baked strait-out-of-the-oven cookie." Nao announced.

Oh, that was why.

* * *

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_I know this isn't as funny as the first two chapters. I tried to make it a little more serious, just this once. (Hopefully)_

_Yeah, you know the drill, read and review PLEASE._

_Thanks to anyone who reads, and thank you very VERY much to all of you who review. I WILL BE FOREVER INDEBTED TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!_

_They'll have my eternal gratitude._

_Okay, I'm done with the mushy stuff._

_Bye._


	4. Sands,Wizards,and Kankurou's Hooter love

**Sie lese gern? (Sorry, was doing my German homework…had to do that…)**

**I'm introducing the wizard in this chapter! Yays! Though he's only gonna be in a small portion of this chapter. I LOVE THE CHANT I HAVE HIM DO! **_squeals_

**When you think of the voice for the wizard, think of the School Council President in Special A's voice. I also kinda have him looking like him as well.**

**This chapter isn't very funny, but I had to use it to get some important point across, though I did try to make some points funny.**

**Hope it isn't COMPLETELY stupid…**

* * *

""Who the fuck was she!"

"I have no idea, but that bastard Gaara was with her, we were lucky to get out of there alive!"

A group of badly beaten teens, nine in total, were circling around their leader while ranting off about their bitter defeat when…

"You, lower life forms standing before the Great Me."

They turned their hate filled gaze over to the speaker.

They bust out laughing.

Standing before them was a geeky boy, maybe only thirteen, dressed in a pointy hat and a long starry robe. In his hand was a wand.

"What's so funny, lowlifes?" demanded the squeaky voiced man, pushing up the wired glasses sliding down his nose.

The group erupted into another burst of laughter. "Is this geek serious!? He looks like a frog!"

The boy's eye twitched.

"We'll see who looks like a frog… _Aspirin, Painkillers, Pink eye, Pepto-bismol_," he started chanting, wiggling his fingers in a mystic manner. "_Laxatives, Purina Cat Food, Alcohol, Tylenol!_"

_Poof!_

"Ribbit. Ribbit." a green frog leapt away from where once stood the leader of the group.

"IT'S A MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" the rest of the group screamed, running in the other direction from the wizard.

Rounding the corner they saw a red haired teen walking in their fleeing direction.

"IT'S ANOTHER MONSTER! RUN FOR YOU LIFE…THE OTHER WAY!" the group darted at a 90 degree turn to get away from the figure known as Gaara.

Gaara watched them in confusion. "WTF?"

* * *

"Gaara, you sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun." Temari urged her little brother.

He growled. "You're going shopping, how can that possibly be fun for me." He emphasized this statement by making an imaginary noose, bringing it over his head, then tightening it while he acted dead.

"AH! GAARA-NIISAMA IS PALYING SHARADES!" Nao screamed happily.

She jumped onto a chair in the front of a "strangled" Gaara.

She looked deep in thought, when a light bulb went off at the top of her head.

"Gaara-niisama is a PENGUIN!"

"Nao-chan," Temari hissed grabbing her friend's collar to drag her away, "Gaara is NOT a penguin."

Temari started dragging her away, while the captive reached toward the back of the room screaming off her charade answers.

"GAARA-NEESAMA IS A STATUE! A DUCK! MICKEY MOUSE! FRODO!"

"Let's GO Nao-chan!" Temari yelled at her, throwing the woman's body out the door where it sailed nearly twenty feet, landing softly in her car, door magically closing behind her.

"A fish! A rag doll! The Statue of Liberty!" she continued, even from her confinement.

"We'll be done shopping in a couple hours… Expect us home the day after tomorrow."

Gaara blinked.

"If shopping will only take a couple hours, why would you come back the day after tomorrow?"

His older sister cringed. "It's Kankurou's turn to pick where we go out to eat…"

Both siblings answered at the same time. "Hooters."

The blonde woman sighed in a disgusted manner. "It'll take us nearly a full day just to pry him off one of the girl's breasts… It may take twice as long to actually get him in the car to drive him home."

Reaching into a drawer from Nao's dresser, the sympathetic younger brother pulled out an invention to help his depressed sister.

"Here. This usually works."

He threw the object to his sister.

"Whew! Wa wa! Wut!" his pathetic looking sister stuttered as she tried to catch the object, that appeared to have grown moon shoes and was bouncing around from one of her hands to another.

"Oh my God a hammer! Thank you Gaara! You were always the smart one!" she let out an evil laugh. "Hello hammer, goodby Kankurou's cranium!"

With that disturbing statement, Temari, who had hidden the hammer behind her back, went out the door heading for the car, where everyone else was already waiting.

* * *

Bored.

That one word described the torturous feeling the lone redhead felt as he walked to the backyard of Nao's deserted house.

Once he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks.

I sight, far better than a batch of Nao's cookies, waited before him.

Eyes sparkling with a newfound love Gaara had never before had, he sprang forward in a love filled skip toward his one true…

"TRAMPOLINE!!"

_Poof!_

"I have always… loved you… you are my one true love …" chibified Gaara said with drool running down his chin as he ran his fingerless chibi hands over the sides of the bouncing device.

"Oh great cure of boredom! There shall never be one to replace you. Never!"

Gaara sprang in a whirl of chibi colors onto the device.

"I!" _bounce "_Love!" _bounce _"You!" _bounce, bounce _"Reliever of Boredom!" _bounce bounce bounce._

The red haired chibi jumped high into the air, doing back-flips, summersaults, and other such great feats.

"Whoohoo! Whippee! Yeah!" he wails each time he does a trick.

"I though everyone went home already."

Chibi Gaara stopped mid-flight, un_POOF!_ed, and started falling.

"Shit!"

His leg landed in the open space between the springs, cutting a gash into it as he fell.

"Are you okay!" said the female voice, rushing over to his side.

"I'm fine! Go away!" he said angrily, though slightly embarrassed the girl saw him in a "chibi" moment, as well as in a wounded one.

He turned his head to send the annoying woman a deathly glare.

He blinked.

"You are…"

"Kyoko Kyouya." she reminded. "The one and only super-sexy-model designer!"

"You're a designer?"

She paused. "Well, no…but I am a super-sexy-model!"

He looked the blonde haired girl over. She was wearing a strapless lilac dress that only came up to her lower thigh. She was incredibly curvy, meaning she had an ass, and her breasts… "You're a model?" Gaara said in feigned disbelief.

"OF COURSE I AM! BAKA!"

She hit him on the head with a swiping punch.

"I mean look at me? What type of girl has such flawless skin? Such silky hair! Such an undeniable lustworthy body!" she paused. "Wait a minute…you never denied me being super sexy… YOU THINK I'M HOT DON'T YOU!" Kyoko squealed. "You find me attractive!

Turning his head away quickly to hide a slight blush, Gaara denied it.

"You're so annoying. It makes you unattractive."

"What was that, bastard!"

"Gaara."

"…what?"

"My name is Gaara. Sabuku no Gaara."

She stared at him before laughing.

"Sabuku no Gaara! Ha! You must be pretty confident in yourself to claim coming from Suna as part of your name!"

"I come from Suna, hence it's part of my name, baka."

"I'm the baka? You're the baka! Baka!"

"Only a baka wouldn't deny being a baka! BAKA!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA ! BAKA!"

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING YOU **UN**-CUTE BAKA!"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

It was then the two realized how close they were to each other. With each yell of BAKA! they had been leaning in closer to the opposite opponent. If one of them bent forward even a little, they would be touching foreheads.

"Out of my way, baka." Gaara hissed, pulling his gaze away from the woman, trying to get up.

He winced.

Looking down he saw a steady stream of blood running down where the gash was.

"You need that taken care of. Don't worry, Nao taught me how to clean and dress wounds like that. Come on." Kyoko sighed. She grabbed Gaara's arms to help him get out of the spring.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, slapping her hands away.

Biting his lip to get through the searing pain, the red head managed to step down on the ground.

"Tch." He managed not to cry out at the pain as he walked on his leg, like nothing was there, instead his eyes started to water.

'_Shit! Why am I crying! God dammit! This pain is nothing to me! Nothing!'_

His bellowing thoughts were interrupted by an arm wrapping around his back, and a shoulder bracing his weight.

"What the hell are you doing, baka."

The two of them started walking toward the house.

"Helping you, oh Great Baka-sama."

He hissed at her.

"I don't need your help."

"I know, but that wound will get worse if you don't treat it, in other words, I'm helping your wound, not you."

Silence.

They slowly made their way along the house.

They were standing right under a tree when…

_CRACK!_

"Look out!" Gaara yelled, grabbing the blonde by the waist and jumping out of the way of the falling branch. The pain in his leg was forgotten, until he landed. A burning fire erupted from the gash, and both people collapsed…into a large pile of wet sand.(it's a coincidence, I swear!)

There they sat, completely sludged.

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NINJA!" the muddy blonde screamed.

"I'm a martial artist, baka."

"Then you are the worst martial artist EVER!"

"Oh would you SHUT UP you little annoying bit-"

The rain gutter above them broke, sending down a stream of mucky liquid onto the already dirty couple.

"GOD DAMMIT! GAARA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU WEIGH TOO MCUH!"

"IF YOU HADN'T DEMANDED TO WALK ON YOUR OWN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STRESSED THE WOUND! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, YOU GIGANTOR BAKA!!"

Gaara stopped yelling, staring at her. "Touchy much?"

Kyoko turned her gaze to stare at him, as he was staring at her.

She gasped.

The water in his red hair was glistening as the sun kissed it, while drops of clear liquid traced down his pale skin. She stared intently at his eyes, more exact, she couldn't take her eyes away from his. They were beautiful and pale, like a frozen green sea, but were incased by dark rings, either makeup or bags encircling his eyes.

She breathed in awe.

"You…" she could barely say.

"What?" Gaara asked her confused, getting a little uncomfortable from her continuous stare.

"You look like a panda."

Wind blew, drowning out Gaara's shock.

"UDUSAI YOU UN-CUTE BAKA!"

* * *

**OH GOD! THIS CHAPTER WAS TERRIBLE! goes and hides in a corner**


End file.
